Guardian Angel Hyung
by Kyusung3224
Summary: "Tuhan aku bersyukur karena kau telah mempertemukan ku dengan guardian angel seperti yesung hyung" Kyuhyun


Title : **Guardian Angel Hyung**

Author : ME!

Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Genre : friendship, abal – abal

Author Pov

Langit Seoul pagi ini sangat bersahabat dan ceria sama seperti persahabatan kedua orang ini, mereka adalah Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak usia mereka masih kecil dan sekarang usia mereka telah menginjak usia dewasa, Usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun tak heran jika mereka sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi layaknya adik kakak.

"kemana Yesung hyung, kenapa dia tidak kelihatan" Kyuhyun mulai terlihat gelisah menunggu kedatangan sahabat sekaligus hyung nya itu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang sangat suka berjalan – jalan jika cuaca kota Seoul sedang bersahabat seperti sekarang ini

" Kyu mian aku terlambat" ucap Yesung sedikit terengah –engah

"Ne gwaenchanayo hyung, kau dari mana saja. Kau membuat ku khawatir" terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran pada raut wajah Kyuhyun "Mian Kyu telah membuatmu khawatir, tapi sudahlah kau tak perlu khawatir lagi aku tak apa. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku" Yesung tersenyum untuk menenangkan sahabat yang ia angap sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya itu

Yesung Pov

'Mianhae Kyu, hyung harus berbohong padamu. Hyung yakin jika kau mengetahuinya hyung harap kau akan senang' aku terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, apakah hari ini aku sangat tampan" ucap Kyhyun yang sontak membuatku tertawa

"Cih.. pede sekali kau Kyu" aku mencibir Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat kerucut di sudut bibirnya. "Hyung.. kau ini selalu begitu" Kyuhyun mulai bertingkah manja pada ku dan aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia sudah mulai begini, aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengelus rambutnya. "Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun, setelah panggilan Kyuhyun itu aku tak mendengar apapun lagi selain suara orang tertidur. Ternyata benar Kyuhyun tertidur di bahuku, wajahnya sangat polos dan tampan ketika sedang tidur. Sepertinya bocah ini kelelahan akibat pekerjaan sekolah nya.

"Kyu… andai saja kau tau kalau hyung sangat menyayangimu. Hyung tak ingin melihatmu terluka sedikit pun" aku memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dia tampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan ku tadi.

~Skip~

Hari sudah Nampak mendung aku harus mengajak Kyuhyun pulang jika tidak maka aku dan dia akan kehujanan "Kyu.. kajja kita pulang, lihatlah langit sudah mulai tak bersahabat lagi" aku membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di bahu ku

"Hoooaammppp…. Jinjja Hyung, baiklah kajja kita pulang" ajak Kyu yang sudah bangun. Benar saja baru berapa langkah kita berjalan, hujan sudah membasahi jalanan di seoul ini.

"Kyu sebaiknya kita berteduh saja, hyung tak mau kau sakit karna kehujanan" aku berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk berteduh tapi sepertinya dia tak mau

"Ani hyung aku tak mau" seperti dugaan ku dia tak mau berteduh.

_SKIP_

Kami akhirnya tiba di rumah "Kyu kajja kita masuk, kau basah kuyup" aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup karena tak mau berteduh. Kulihat badanya bergetar tanda dia kedinginan

"Kyu, setelah kau mengganti pakaian lebih baik kau istirahat. Hyung akan membuatkan coklat hangat untuk mu" aku segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun coklat hangat "Hyung….. aku tak butuh coklat hangat, yang aku ingin hanya kau menemani ku saat ini" Kyuhyun menghampiri ku di dapur

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? lebih baik kau istirahat. Hyung akan segera kesana" aku tau apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan jika dia kedinginan

"Anio hyung, kau mengerti kan apa yang ku inginkan" ujar Kyu lagi. Aku hanya tertawa dan memeluknya, ada sesuatu yang aneh kuraba kening Kyuhyun "Cho Kyuhyun kau demam" dengan cepat aku menelfon dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Author Pov

Dengan cepat Yesung langsung menelfon dokter untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya dokter pun tiba "Dia ada di sini dok" Yesung menunjukkan tempat Kyuhyun beristirahat.

_SKIP_

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Yesung begitu si dokter selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun "Dia hanya demam biasa, saya akan beri resep obat untuknya. Semoga dia cepat sembuh" ujar sang dokter dan menyerahkan resep obat agar cepat di tebus oleh Yesung "Baiklah dok, gamsahabnida" Yesung mengantar dokter itu sampai di luar setelah itu dia menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyu… apa kau tau akibat keras kepalanya dirimu, kau sekarang sakit dan hyung tak tega melihatmu seperti ini" Yesung mengelus dahi Kyu " Hyung merasa tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" lanjutnya, kali ini Yesung tak bisa menahan air matanya. "Mianhae hyung, aku tak ingin melihatmu khawatir dan menangis seperti ini" ucap Kyu yang terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengusap air mata Yesung "Sudah lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, hyung akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli obat arra" Yesung menutup perlahan pintu kamar Kyu

Kyuhyun Pov

"Hyung maaf telah membuat mu khawatir" aku menyesal karna telah membuat Yesung hyung khawatir dan kerepotan seperti ini. Sekarang hanya aku sendirian di rumah, Yesung hyung sedang keluar membeli obat tapi kenapa dia lama sekali, aku sudah mencoba menelfonya tapi tak ada jawaban "Hyung kemana kau, kenapa lama sekali. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk menimpa mu" ku lirik jam tangan ku waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00 tapi Yesung hyung belum kembali juga

"Aku pulang" suara itu, suara yang sangat ku kenal aku berlari menuju sumber suara itu ketika menemukan pemilik suara itu aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung kau kemana saja, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" aku terus memeluknya seakan tak ingin melepaskannya "Kyu.. hyung tadi terjebak macet di jalan, apa kau sudah makan?" Yesung hyung menjelaskan mengapa baru kembali.

"Belum hyung, aku sengaja menunggu mu" ujar ku "Aisshhh…. Kau itu sedang sakit mengapa kau mengunggu aku, ya sudah kajja kita makan" Yesung hyung sedikit marah pada ku karna aku tak mau makan sebelum dia kembali.

Author pov

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Keesokan paginya Kyhyun sudah terlihat sehat kembali "Hyung, apa kali ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Molla Kyu, ada apa?" Tanya Yesung "aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya. Yesung tampak berpikir apakah hari ini dia ada acara atau tidak "Hyung.. ayolah" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil mengeluarkan aegyo khasnya "Ne arraseo, memang kau akan mengajak ku kemana?" senyum mengembang dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun usahanya mengeluarkan aegyo tak sia – sia "Ada saja, yang jelas hyung pasti suka" Yesung hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya itu

_SKIP_

"Hyung cepatlah sedikit, aku tak sabar menunjukannya pada mu" Kyuhyun mulai merengek pada Yesung. "Kyu bisakah kau bersabar, memangnya kau akan mengajak ku kemana?" Tanya Yesung sambil tetap focus mengemudikan mobilnya

"Ne hyung" Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Yesung.

"Hyung kau pasti akan suka, kau selalu ingin pergi ke tempat itu namu kau tak ada waktu" Kyuhyun menggumam dan tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Yesung.

Yesung pov

"sebenarnya dia akan mengajakku kemana? Mengapa dia memaksaku untuk menuruti kemauannya" selama di perjalanan aku berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan dongsaeng evil ini padaku "Hyung, kita sudah sampai" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat ku menghentikan laju mobil dan berhenti di depan sebuah taman. "Rasanya aku mengenal taman ini" aku memandang wajah Kyuhyun dan dia mengangguk pada ku.

"Kyu apa kau serius, kau membawa ku ke taman ini" aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ne hyung aku serius, kajja kita bersenang – senang" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan ku, semua kekhawatiran ku akan ide jahilnya hilang entah kemana.

"Hyung sangat senang Kyu, kau memberiku kejutan yang indah" aku mengacak rambutnya perlahan

"Jinjja hyung? Apa kau senang dengan semua ini?" Kyuhyun menanyaiku dengan penuh semangat. "Ne Kyu, hyung juga mempunyai hadiah untuk mu" Kyuhyun langsung menatap wajah ku dalam. "MWO? Hadiah kau sedang tak menjahili ku kan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sanggup membuat ku tertawa .

"Heeyyy Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau pikir hyung mu ini hanya bisa menjahili mu saja" aku terus tertawa karna ulah Kyuhyun "huuuhhhh… arraseo kau adalah hyung yang terbaik di dunia ini" Kyuhyun membentuk kerucut di bibirnya. "Lalu mana hadiahnya" lanjut Kyu lagi

"hadiah itu tak kusimpan di sini. Namun, hadiah itu berada di tempat yang paling kau sukai arra" aku memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan karna petunjuk tadi

Kyuhyun pov

"hadiah itu tak kusimpan di sini. Namun, hadiah itu berada di tempat yang paling kau sukai arra" Yesung hyung memberiku petunjuk dimana hadiah itu berada

"Hyung, kau ini sangat aneh. Mengapa kau memberi hadiah tapi tak kau berikan langsung" aku memprotes dirinya, tapi Yesung hyung hanya tertawa lalu dia mengajak ku pulang ke rumah

_At Home_

"Aku masih saja memikirkan dimana tempat hadiah itu berada, di tempat yang paling kusukai?" aku berpikir keras banyak tempat yang kusukai disini, dimana hadiah itu

"Hyung sebenarnya dimana tempat itu" Aku berteriak sekencangnya dari kamar.

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Pelankan suaramu aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang butuh ketenangan. Satu lagi, jika kau ingin tau dengarkan kata hati mu" tiba – tiba saja Yesung hyung sudah di depan pintu kamar ku dan memarahi kelakuan ku, tapi tunggu dia bilang dengarkan kata hati ku

"Hyung apa maksud mu?" aku berteriak lagi namun tak ada jawaban. Yesung hyung selalu begitu orang aneh dan susah ditebak.

Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur dan esok akan kutemukan hadiah itu, lihat saja kau hyung.

Author pov

Yesung hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan dongsaengnya itu

"Andai kau tau Kyu, hadiah itu kusembunyikan di tempat kita bertemu dulu" Yesung lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karna ulah Kyuhyun

_Esok paginya_

"Hyung… di mana kau? Yesung hyung apa kau sudah bangun? Kemana Yesung hyung, kenapa dia tak membangunkan ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya – tanya dalam hati

Dia berjalan ke arah kamar Yesung "Hyung, apa kau di dalam?" Kyuhyun mencoba masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Yesung tengah tertidur pulas dengan kamar yang berantakan

"Aiggoo… hyung maaf karna ulah ku tadi malam kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan mu hingga larut" Kyuhyun meyesali perbuatannya dan membersihkan kamar Yesung tanpa membuat hyungnya terbangun

"Selesai juga, sekarang aku mandi dan membuat sarapan untuk Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera mandi.

_SKIP_

"Hyung.. kajja bangun, ini sudah siang"Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas

Yesung mengeliat dan membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menutup.

"Ahh.. Kyu mianhae hyung bangun terlalu siang, apa kau sudah makan? Hyung akan membuatkan mu sarapan" Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur namun saat dia sampai dia sudah menemukan makanan di meja makan "Hyung tak perlu sekaget itu melihat semua masakan ini, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Sekarang hyung mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mendorong Yesung ke arah kamar mandi

Yesung yang tadi hanya terkaget kini terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Gomawoyo Kyu, kau memang dongsaeng yang baik walaupun kelakuan mu itu kadang menyebalkan" ucap Yesung seraya lari menuju kamar mandi agar tak menjadi sasaran kejailan Kyu "Yaa.. hyung kau memang menyebalkan, ne cheonma hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menata perlangkapan untuk makan mereka berdua

Setelah Yesung selesai mandi Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menunggunya di meja

"Kajja kita makan, apa kau yang memasak semua ini Kyu?" Tanya Yesung di sela – sela kegiatan makannya

"Ne hyung, tapi ada beberapa yang aku beli di restaurant dekat rumah" Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Kyu aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat saat kita pertama kali bertemu, apa kau mau?" Yesung mencoba membantu Kyuhyun menemukan hadiah itu.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan bersiap –siap terlebih dahulu" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makanannya setelah itu dia bersiap – siap pergi bersama Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya hingga selesai dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap – siap

"Hyung kajja, aku sudah siap" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Kyu, jja kita berangkat" ajak Yesung sambil menyalakan mesin mobil

"Hyung sebenarnya kau menyimpan hadiah itu dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

"Kyu.. kau pasti akan segera tau, lebih baik sekarang kau menikmati perjalanan kita" Yesung tersenyum dan kembali focus pada jalan

Yesung pov

Aku terus berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk menkmati perjalanan ini dan sepertinya berhasil

"Hyung kau benar – benar mengerti diriku" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya yang sedari tadi menghadap jendela

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

_ Taman_

"Kajja kita turun Kyu" aku membangunkannya yang tenngah tertidur. Kyuhyun mengeliat kecil dan terbangun

"A… ne hyung kajja" dia berlari mendahului ku, aku berjalan perlahan mengikutinya. Aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, aku kembali mengingat masa saat aku bertemu dia di taman ini

_Flashback on_

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara tangisan, tapi siapa yang menangis di tempat seperti ini" aku menatap sekelilingku mencari suara tangisan "Annyeong.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku pada namja yang sedang menangis ini.

"Aku tersesat, aku juga tak dapat menemukan orang tua ku" jawabnya di sela tangisanya

"Dimana rumahmu dan siapa nama mu?" aku mencoba bertanya sekali lagi "Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku tinggal di daerah sini."

"Apa kau anak baru di sini?" Tanya ku lagi

"Ne, bisakah kau membantu ku?" aku merasa kasihan terhadap anak ini, maka aku pun bersedia membantunya. Ternyata dia anak dari ahjumma cho yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku dan semenjak itulah kami dekat, ahjumma cho juga menganggap ku seperti anaknya juga.

_Flashback Off_

"Ya! Hyung mengapa kau melamun?" aku tersadar dari lamunan ku

"hyung hanya teringat saat kita bertemu disini kyu" kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat perkenalan ku dengannya

"Pasti waktu itu, hyung menganggap ku cengeng" kyuhyun tertawa geli ketia ia mengingat dirinya menangis di tengah taman ini

"Aniya Kyu.. hyung justru kasihan padamu" jawabku sambil mengacak rambutnya, sedangkan dia hanya memprotes ku dengan menjauhkan tangan ku dari rambutnya yang sudah berantakan

"Kyu, apa kau ingin menemukan hadiah yang hyung katakan padamu?" kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya padaku

"Ne hyung tentu saja, beritahukan dimana tempatnya?" kyuhyun mengeluarkan aegyo nya, ingin sekali aku mengacak rambutnya itu sekali lagi.

"Hadiah itu ada di tempat saat kau menangis dulu dan hyung menyimpan hadiah itu dibawah pohon yang sangat berharga" aku hanya memberikan petunjuk letak hadiah itu pada kyuhyun. Memang pada dasarnya kyuhyun itu jenius, ia langsung paham maksudku dan berlari menuju tempat dulu ia menangis

"Kyuu… hyung akan menunggu di sana, hyung juga akan membeli cappuccino apa kau mau dan juga semoga berhasil cho kyuhyun!" ucap ku sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mencari hadiahnya

"Ne Hyung, belikan aku satu gelas juga" ucapnya sambil berusaha mencari pohon yang kumaksud

Author pov

"Yesung hyung mengatakan, dia menyimpan hadiahnya di tempat aku menangis dan di bawah pohon yang sangat berharga" kyuhyun bingung pohon mana yang dimaksud hyung nya, karena seingatnya pohon disini tak sebanyak ini saat dulu

Sedangkan di sisi lain yesung hanya memandang kyuhyun dengan tersenyum dan menyeduh cappuccino nya.

"Aku harus menemukan pohon itu! pohon yang sangat berharga bagi yesung hyung. Tunggu, apa jangan – jangan pohon itu adalah pohon saat yesung hyung menemukan ku menangis? Ya pasti pohon itu!" kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju pohon tempat ia menangis dulu, saat menemukannya ia langsung menggali tanah di sekitar pohon itu

"oohh.. aku menemukannya..! aku menemukannya!" kyuhyun menemukan kotak hadiah yang yesung sembunyikan di bawah pohon ini, setelah menemukan hadiah itu kyuhyun langsung menghampiri yesung.

"Hyung ige, aku sudah menemukannya" kyuhyun menyodorkan hadiah dari yesung

"Ternyata kau memang pintar kyu.." ujar yesung sambil tersenyum

"Ini cappuccino mu" yesung lalu menyodorkan cappuccino yang dibeli nya tadi pada kyuhyun. Setelah mereka mengobrol sebentar dan menikmati suasana, mereka pulang ke rumah.

_SKIP_

Dirumah yesung dan kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar masing- masing, mungkin karena mereka kelelahan berjalan seharian.

Dikamar, kyuhyun membuka hadiah dari yesung

"Apa isinya?" dengan rasa penasaran kyuhyun membuka hadiah itu. Ternyata di dalam nya terdapat sebuah dvd dan beberapa album foto serta psp.

"Hyung, kau benar – benar" kyuhyun tak mampu berkata apa – apa lagi saat ia selesai menonton dvd dan membuka album foto yang diberikan oleh yesung, lalu psp itu kyuhyun tak pernah memberitahu yesung kalau ia ingin membeli sebuah psp. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar yesung dan memeluk hyung nya itu

"Wae kyu?" Tanya yesung

"Gomawo hyung, hadiah hyung sungguh membuatku bahagia" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"Apa kau suka kyu?" Tanya yesung lagi

"Ne hyung, aku sangat menyukainya. Hyung.." panggil kyuhyun

"Ne kyu, ada apa eum.." Tanya yesung sambil mengacak rambut kyuhyun

"Aku bersyukur karena dulu tuhan mempertemukan mu dengan ku, bayangkan saja jika aku tak bertemu dengan mu mungkin aku akan mati kedinginan disana. Hingga sekarang kita bisa menjadi sedekat ini, kau selalu menjaga ku, menuruti keinginan ku, bersabar menghadapi semua tingkah evil ku, selalu bekerja keras untuk ku, menyemangati ku saat appa dan umma meninggal, dan mengijinkan ku untuk tinggal bersama mu. Kau benar – benar malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk menjaga dan menyayangi ku hyung, walaupun kita bukan saudara but hyung you are my best friend, you are my guardian angel, dan aku juga menganggap mu seperti hyung ku selama ini" ucapan kyuhyun membuat yesung terharu, dia tak menyangka kyuhyun yang evil dan manja bisa menjadi kyuhyun yang sangat dewasa seperti saat ini.

"Kyu dengarkan hyung, hyung sudah menganggap mu sebagai adik kandung hyung sendiri. Jadi hyung akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mu" kyuhyun tersenyum saat yesung mengatakan itu

"Gomawo hyung, aku menyayangimu hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk hyungnya

"Cheonma kyu, hyung juga menyayangimu kyu" yesung membalas pelukan kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya, setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

~Kyuhyun~

"Tuhan aku bersyukur karena kau telah mempertemukan ku dengan guardian angel seperti yesung hyung.

Aku mohon padamu jagalah dia selalu, karena dialah satu – satunya orang yang aku sayangi.

Dia adalah orang yang kau kirimkan untuk menjaga dan menyayangiku, dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk ku.

Dan untuk yesung hyung ku

Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu hadir di setiap hidupku.

Kau selalu membantu ku saat aku terpuruk dan kehilangan umma dan appa.

Kau selalu merawatku saat aku sakit dan menyalahkan dirimu karena tak bisa menjagaku dengan baik.

Tuhan aku mohon padamu jangan ambil yesung hyung dari sisi ku, karena hanya dia orang yang aku miliki sekarang.

Yesung hyung saranghae….

~Yesung~

Dulu saat aku bertemu dengan nya pertama kali, aku pikir dia adalah bocah yang cengeng.

Namun dugaanku salah dia adalah bocah yang tegar, kyuhyun bocah yang dulu kukira cengeng sekarang telah tumbuh besar.

Kyuhyun~ah hyung bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu, dengan begitu hyung punya teman bermain.

Hyung sangat senang ketika tau kau tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah hyung.

Namun saat kau kehilangan ahjumma dan ahjussi cho, hyung melihatmu begitu terpuruk tak ada lagi cho kyuhyun yang evil, yang menyebarkan senyuman, dan membuat keonaran

Saat itu hyung berjanji akan membuat mu bangkit kembali dan kembali menjadi seorang cho kyuhyun yang evil.

Dan hyung berhasil, hyung membuatmu kembali seperti cho kyuhyun yang hyung kenal.

Kyu hyung berjanji dengan mu, hyung akan selalu melindungi mu, menjagamu, menyayangimu seperti adik kandung hyung sendiri, bekerja keras untuk mu kyu.

Hyung berjanji padamu, jadi kyu maukah kau menjadi adik hyung selamanya?

Tuhan aku berdoa padamu jagalah kyuhyun, karena aku sangat menyayanginya

Kyuhyun~ah saranghae..

_END_


End file.
